leafpool905fandomcom-20200214-history
Menessi
Menessi is one of Leafpool905's main characters alongside Peyyapi and Wildwish. She is apparent in many series, such as: Rewired, Immortal Lies, Midnight Silence, and Games. Physical Breed: Australian Mist Size: '''Menessi is a runt --- about 20% smaller than a normal cat. '''Pelt and appearance: '''Menessi has a gray pelt with silver markings that look like a seal (technically, they are). Her eyes are hawk yellow. The insides of her ears and her pawpads are blue. The main marking on Menessi is her Roman Numeral (I), which is on her left hind. Her fur is medium in length but wispy at her tail. Her muscles are slightly visible, but she looks small more than anything else. '''Other: Menessi has a blue ring around her tail with a star hanging on it. It's made of her own spiritual energy. Character Spontaneous and lively, Menessi is a very enthusiastic character. She's playful and loud and is typically very optimistic. She can probably cheer up or motivate anyone she sets her heart and mind to! She is also known for her trademark stubbornness and "act first, think later" attitude. Her hotheadedness has gotten her and her friends into a lot of trouble. Menessi is also known as a fighter. When she was younger, she would fight (and even kill) possible enemies or threats to her friends and makeshift family. She didn't mind her injuries, as she just wanted to protect her friends. However, these frequent "outings" have lead to many near-deaths, and as she matured Menessi certainly learned to think things through a lot more than she used to. Most of the fights are driven by Menessi's seeking of justice and 'need' to kill everything evil. Verbally, Menessi can argue up a storm and, just like physical fighting, absolutely HATES to lose --- so she doesn't back down as much as she should. Ironically, she is also seen as the mediator in her friends' fights. She doesn't want her friends to be unhappy, but she hates being wrong. Unlike most, however, she will admit to being wrong and will apologize. Her loyalty is almost unrivaled and because of her attachment she can get extremely jealous, which may fuel her fighting sometimes. Otherwise, she is an amazing friend to have and will die for anyone she deems as her friend or a "good-hearted character". Likes: '''sweets, fruit (favorite: peach), fighting, peace, friends, honesty, loyalty '''Dislikes: dishonesty, thunder, yelling, traitors Symbolism 1 1 13 DA ID.png|Wildwish left, Menessi right. Menessi.png 2_13_12 opposites.png|Peyyapi left, Menessi right. A literal representation of Peyyapi and Menessi's symbolism in relation to each other. 2_15_13 ministorm.png|Menessi and Stormstrike. Made for Valentine's Day. shadow's bday prezzie .png|Menessi and Stormstrike as kits with Shadow and Darkblaze watching.|link=http://leafpool905.deviantart.com/art/summer-beginnings-368423744 animating style preview.png|Blackflame left, Menessi right. Animation style preview for Rewired.|link=http://leafpool905.deviantart.com/art/Animating-Style-Preview-363237148 menessi_by_leafpool905-d58csis.png advent_calendar__december_4th_by_leafpool905-d5n6h23.png|Menessi and Stormstrike. Advent calendar picture. _rewired_ost__it_s_snowing_by_leafpool905-d5xjgr6.png|A song cover for the Rewired OST called "It's Snowing". menessi_ref_2_by_leafpool905-d52n33q.png|A reference of Menessi. menessi_sketches_by_leafpool905-d5l1ic9.jpg ministorm_by_leafpool905-d5bcavd.png|Menessi and Stormstrike. Category:Likes and Dislikes Category:Rewired Category:Menessi Category:Main Characters Category:Gods